Main:Elisa Haemmerle
Lustenau, Austria |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2006-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = TS-Jahn Lustenau |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Laurens van der Hout |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Elisa Haemmerle (born December 10 in Lustenau) is an Austrian elite gymnast. She represented Austria at the 2010 Youth Olympic Games and 2013 World Championships. She is the 2014 Austrian National Champion on vault and balance beam. Junior Career The biggest competition of her junior career was the 2010 Youth Olympic Games in Singapore, where she placed an impressive twelfth in the all-around. Senior Career 2011-2012 Haemmerle's senior debut came at the Maribor World Cup in 2011, where she placed fifth on floor and sixth on balance beam. At the Ostrava World Cup that she, she placed fourth on floor and eighth on uneven bars. In 2012, she competed at the Maribor World Cup, placing seventh on uneven bars, and the Osijek World Cup, placing sixth on bars and seventh on floor. 2013 She competed at the Osijek World Cup, placing eighth on floor, and the Ljubljana World Cup, placing sixth on vault and eighth on bars. In late summer, she competed at the Turnen Dames Interland, placing nineteenth in the all-around. She was named to the Austrian team for the World Championships, but did not place high enough to make the individual all-around or event finals. 2014 She competed in a friendly meet against gymnasts from Czech Republic, Israel, and Poland, winning silver in the all-around and bronze with her team. In late May, she competed at the Anadia World Cup, winning silver on vault, bronze on bars, and placing fourth on floor and sixth on beam. In September, she competed at a friendly meet against France and the Netherlands, winning team bronze and placing seventh in the all-around. She was named to the Austrian team for the World Championships and helped them finish twenty-second in qualifications, qualifying a full team to the next World Championships. In late November, she competed at the Austrian Nationals, winning vault and balance beam gold, all-around and floor exercise silver, and placing fourth on bars. 2015 Haemmerle placed seventh with her team and thirteenth in the all-around at the Austrian Team Open. In May, she placed fifth on bars and beam at the Anadia World Cup. She competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland in October, but Austria failed to qualify a full team to the Olympics or the Test Event. 2016-2018 Haemmerle won bronze on balance beam and placed seventh on vault at the Baku World Cup in February. In 2018, she competed on uneven bars and balance beam at the Austrian Team Open, placing fourth with her team. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but didn’t make the event finals. She fared better at the Szombathely World Cup in September, winning bronze on beam and placing fourth on bars. She competed at the Paris World Cup at the end of September, but did not make any event finals. She also competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. 2019 Haemmerle returned to the Austrian Team Open. She only competed on bars and beam, winning team silver and posting the second-highest score on the uneven bars. She later competed at the Baku World Cup and Doha World Cup in March, and later the Paris World Cup in September, but didn't qualify to the event finals in either competition. She competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany in October. She placed fifty-fifth in qualifications, qualifying as an individual to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music 2013 - "Bond Goes Gaga" by Bond 2019 - "Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes